Too Little Too Late
by TeenWolfGleek98
Summary: It started with a pact. A simple pact promising life and love for a lifetime but now that pact is broken and she is left with the lives the pact had produded. 14 years later the very people who broke the pact come back wanting what they left, but oh how things have changed. Rachel/Lydia, Brittany/Quinn/Santana, Mentioned Rachel/Brittany/Santana/Quin


**This is my first story and yes after you read it, you may say this is sooo unbelievable and bad but I do hope you give it a chance because I love this paring while no one else even ships this. I guess I'm weird though but please give it a chance because even if no one likes it I will continue to post. Thank You! **

Santana Elena Lopez was a smart girl. She knew what happens when you put a test tube over an open flame, she knew what equidistance meant, but most of all Santana Elena Lopez knew what happens when a guy doesn't wear a condom and she still does the deed. Now she is sitting in a hospital bed glaring at two cribs while her three girlfriends also giving birth to their little girls, but what they probably aren't doing is trying to figure out how she can get rid of these pests in a legal way (little did she know).

She was snapped out of her gaze when her tiny Jewish girlfriend walked in looking happier then Santana had ever seen her, Rachel walked over and peered into the cribs she ran her hands through the small girl's hair doing the same to the other. Rachel proceeded to walked and laid next to Santana not moving her too much. "They are beautiful babe" Santana only grunted and continued her plan in her mind. Rachel was concerned to say the least but stayed silent until both Brittany and Quinn walked in as well with only Brittany looking as happy as Rachel.

"What in the hell are we going to do?" Quinn said sharply while looking at the two unnamed baby girls. Santana grunted again and Brittany was too preoccupied looking at the girls.

"What do you mean Quinn?" Rachel asked wondering what was up with her girlfriend's tone.

"I mean what the hell are we going to do with these-these things?!" she said yelling out. All three heads snapped their heads towards her.

"Quinnie that's not nice" Brittany said in a soft tone.

"She is right! These damn things nearly killed me!" Santana said breaking her grunting form of communication.

"Santana" Rachel said in a warning tone.

"NO Rachel, these damn things made me almost die! I should've gotten a fucking abortion"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Rachel said as she got off Santana's bed "THEY ARE BABIES NOT THINGS AND WHATEVER YOU AND QUINN HAVE UP YOUR ASS YOU BETTER GET RID OF IT BECAUSE THEY DESERVE SO MUCH MORE THAN THIS!" once she finished her tirade she walked out in true diva fashion with her hospital robe looking like a cape. All three girls sat in silence as they took in what had just happened

"She is wrong. Babies are wonderful things they nearly killed me" Santana said softly. Quinn nodded her head and walked to sit next to her girlfriend. Brittany merely shook her head and continued making faces at the little babies who had no reaction. "What do you think Britt?"

"Huh?" apparently Brittany let her mind wander for longer then she thought because that had already had a plan ready for ALL their girls.

"We can forge each other's signature perfectly, we can put Rachel's in the mother's space since she seems to be the only one who wants these things"

"But-"

"But what Britt?" Quinn said sharply. Brittany felt tears form in her eyes thinking about the two little babies in the nursery that belonged to her.

"I like my kids" she said softly. Santana groaned and Quinn shook her head and walked over to the tall blonde

"Baby girl you can either go back to the way things were or you can be sad all the time and hate yourself for keeping them." Brittany furrowed her eye brows together in confusion.

"But I won't hate my kids, I love them" she said letting the first few tears fall down her pale cheeks. Quinn shook her head and tsked her tongue

"Baby what did I say about me always being right?"

"That I should always believe you because you only doing what is best for me" Quinn shook her head and waited for Brittany to agree, it took a few minutes before she relented. "Okay Quinn I will put Rachie's name"

"Good girl, now go and do what you need to do" just as Brittany was about to walkout out of the room Quinn caught her wrist. "Remember we don't tell Rachel and we don't name the kids we will only get attached" Brittany nodded numbly and continued her journey.

"We are doing the right thing, right?" Quinn asked hating seeing Brittany upset.

"You know we are honey-bear but we have to break up with Rachel" Santana said with sadness lacing her voice. Quinn nodded and kissed Santana's cheek and left her room to give her daughter the same fate.

Rachel couldn't believe her girlfriends, what they were saying was ridiculous; she needed to sleep this shit off. She walked to her room and requested her daughter be brought to her, as the nurse walked in bad thoughts left her mind looking at the small baby girl. "Hey baby girl" she cooed at the small girl. The tiny baby had her other mother's nose and eyes but everything else was purely Rachel Berry except she was a little lighter then Rachel. She looked down at the baby and began to talk "I'm sorry sweet girl that you had to be born into this it was my fault, you see honey my three girlfriends got pregnant and I wasn't it was our pact my darling and I just couldn't get it" Rachel took a shaky breath "So I went to this doctor, a doctor who said if I paid him enough money he would get me pregnant by one of my girls I was so confused until he told me he would be using stem cells and manipulate them into sperm cell to get me pregnant" Rachel shifted the tiny girl "I was so happy that I could have you so I chose your mommy Brittany and together we made you but we told people you were a man's baby because I am only 16 and the procedure wasn't approved everywhere" the tiny girl yawned and pushed her balled up fists out, the young mother smiled and requested her daughter be taken back to the nursery. Rachel yawned herself and went to sleep hoping for a better day.

The next day…

Rachel woke up with a good feeling in her gut so as soon as the nurse came in she asked for her daughter, who she had finally figured out a name for so she was ecstatic. Then shit hit the fan, Rachel was brought her daughter but she was brought 5 other girls as well and the only thing Rachel Berry could say was "Holy Shit".

**Don't hate me. I love the Faberrittana pair but I really wanted to write a Lydia/Rachel paring. She will come in later because there will be quite a time jump next chapter but everything will be explained, so please review and give chance! Love you all! MWAH!**


End file.
